


stay with me in heaven everyday

by somethinglikeasunflower



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, cuddling and other generally disgusting soulmate behavior, dancing in kitchens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinglikeasunflower/pseuds/somethinglikeasunflower
Summary: “i just… you say so many sweet things like that. and you aren’t just saying them to flatter me, you say them to say them. because youwantto say them. and i don’t know, i never thought i’d be loved like that. so yeah, thank you. i love you. kind of a lot actually.”eliott can’t imagine a soul on earth that would be capable of thinking lucas is anything less than a miracle. he pulls him down into a hug, mumbles ani love you toointo his hair, pressing a kiss to the blush at the top of his ear.i love you, i love you, i love you.or, super domestic saturday morning fluff
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	stay with me in heaven everyday

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in about a bazillion years it feels like but I just started writing self indulgent domestic fluff and here we are 🤪
> 
> title from cabin fever by jaden smith

it’s fragile in the morning hours.

the golden haze builds a comforting cocoon of time and space, surrounds the room with a blanket of warmth – the sounds soft, the shadows gentle.

it’s fragile but it’s kind, in the way a petal floats in the wind, translucent, delicate, beautiful.

eliott lies on his side, facing the window, lucas glued to his back. there’s a small arm tucked firmly around his waist, lucas’ warm, even breath tickles the back of his neck. it’s the type of morning that welcomes the glow of the rising sun right into his heart, warming him entirely. it’s a miracle, he thinks, that in all the worlds of darkness, he has found himself basking in endless light. 

his mouth turns up lazily at the corners as he feels lucas’ hand release its hold. he begins to trace shapes across eliott’s back, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder blade as he spells out _je t’aime_ across eliott’s spine. 

“my miracle,” eliott hums as he flips over to face lucas.

“what’s that?”

“nothing, my love, just happy to be here. with you,” eliott smiles into a gentle kiss, “g’morning.”

“morning,” lucas replies, whisper soft, resuming his tracing – now along eliott’s cheekbone. he lets his eyes drift closed at the touch, lets lucas draw swirls and hearts all over his face, “how’d you sleep?”

“mmm... slept good,” eliott murmurs, an aggressive yawn bubbling to the surface.

“sure sounds like you did,” lucas chuckles. 

eliott cracks open an eye to peer at his amused smile, “shut up, i’m just relaxed. you’re relaxing.”

“thanks,” lucas smiles, pulling him close, resting eliott’s very relaxed face on his chest, “you’re relaxing too, you dumb giraffe.”

eliott nestles his smile into lucas’ t-shirt, then, allowing lucas to gently play with his hair.

“feels like you’re doing live asmr with all this,” eliott giggles, “keep it up and i’m falling back asleep.”

“it’s saturday, love, it’s ok if you fall back asleep.”

“no,” eliott grumbles, peering up at lucas, “have to stay awake to see your pretty face.”

“stop that,” lucas blushes.

“s’the truth. you have the prettiest face of all the faces. i’m gonna look at you forever.”

“you aren’t so hard to look at yourself, you know.”

“no deflecting mister, time to face the facts. you’re the most beautiful person in the world.”

“i’m not deflecting, _mister_. to me, it’s you. you’re the most beautiful person in my world.”

“and you say _i’m_ the hopeless romantic in this relationship,” eliott mumbles as he tucks his chin back into lucas’ chest.

“idiot,” lucas mumbles back.

and then silence engulfs them again. but this is the thing about mornings like these, the silence is neither harsh nor cold. it welcomes the sounds of the birds, cars, lucas’ heartbeat. it fills eliott’s heart with i love you’s and his mind with peace. he smooths the wrinkles of lucas’ shirt under his palm and smiles. 

_you make the silence alright. you make my mind a safer place to live._

the _i love you_ he whispers into lucas’ collar doesn’t quite have the same weight as all the romantic sentiments swirling in his head, but it will have to do for now. lucas responds with a kiss to his forehead and a gentle _i love you too,_ and all he wants is to live in this perfect morning forever.

—

he doesn’t recall drifting back to sleep in lucas’ arms, but the next thing he remembers is the tickle of a finger tracing down his nose, lucas’ lips following behind to press light kisses down from between his eyebrows to the tip of his nose, finally landing on his lips. he rolls onto his back, pulling lucas on top of him with a wide grin.

“promise to wake me up like that for the rest of our lives?” 

“hmmm, i think i might be able to make that promise,” lucas giggles, “on one condition.”

“and what is that?”

“you have to promise i’ll always fall asleep in your arms.”

“alright,” eliott beams, holding out his hand for a pinky promise, “deal.”

when lucas links their pinkies, eliott tugs on his hand to pull him into a kiss. they keep smiling and laughing and yawning into it, but it’s perfect all the same. when lucas eventually pulls back, eliott can’t help staring. the warm sunlight spills over him like a dream, his smile lights up his whole face.

“so beautiful,” eliott muses. 

lucas ducks his head, bashful and utterly adorable in eliott’s expert opinion.

“thank you,” lucas whispers.

“thank you?”

“i just… you say so many sweet things like that. and you aren’t just saying them to flatter me, you say them to say them. because you _want_ to say them. and i don’t know, i never thought i’d be loved like that. so yeah, thank you. i love you. kind of a lot actually.”

eliott can’t imagine a soul on earth that would be capable of thinking lucas is anything less than a miracle. he pulls him down into a hug, mumbles an _i love you too_ into his hair, pressing a kiss to the blush at the top of his ear. 

_i love you, i love you, i love you._

—

eliott’s stomach has never growled so loud in his life.

“i guess it’s time we get our lazy asses up and have some breakfast, huh?” lucas laughs.

“guess so,” eliott grumbles, stretching his arms high above his head before pulling the covers up close to his chin, entirely contradicting his sentiment of getting up. 

“c’mon,” lucas coaxes, sitting up and excavating eliott’s hand from under the covers to drag him up too, “time to eat, love of my life, my dearest eliott, most beautiful and talented man in the world.”

“you’re just trying to butter me up,” eliott chuckles.

“is it working?”

“try a little harder.”

lucas rolls his eyes as eliott nestles even more into the covers.

“my spectacular boyfriend, best filmmaker in all of france, reason i carry on in this mundane life, might you please grace me with your presence for breakfast?” 

“alright,” eliott feigns exasperation, “if i must, my king, keeper of my heart, love of a thousand lifetimes.”

“shut up,” lucas laughs, leaving for the kitchen.

eliott finds him gathering ingredients for blueberry muffins on the counter. eliott reaches for the fridge to find some bacon to add to the mix, but lucas swats his hand away.

“ah ah ah, lover boy, no ‘helping’ today. i want normal, edible muffins, ok?” he punctuates the last word with a sweet kiss to his cheek and a smile. eliott laughs brightly, stepping back with his hands raised in surrender to go connect his phone to the speaker instead. maybe one day he’ll get to try out blueberry-bacon muffins.

lucas puts on an apron to start mixing up the batter, and he looks absolutely adorable, so eliott decides to indulge the master baker in some more palatable background music (at least to lucas’ standards, eliott sees nothing wrong with a little edm in the morning).

he queues some things then hits play, the first notes of should i stay or should i go coming through the speaker. lucas has begun adding the blueberries to the batter, and turns his head when eliott comes up to rest his chin on his shoulder. 

“thank you,” lucas beams, “some good music for once.”

eliott giggles at that, stepping back to lean against the fridge and watch lucas at work. he stirs the batter, lines and fills the muffin tin, all while singing along and dancing like an idiot. a beautiful, angelic idiot, but still.

he puts the muffins in the oven right as the song ends. he turns around as somebody to love begins to play. eliott smiles at the thrilled look on his face and holds out a hand for lucas.

“shall we dance?” he giggles as lucas takes his hand and spins under his arm. 

“mmm, that sounds nice,” lucas hums, pulling eliott close and starting to sway to the beat. they rock back and forth for a while, leaning their foreheads together, until lucas can’t help but burst into song. the dance slowly morphs from slow and sweet to pure chaos. they’re just bouncing all around the apartment, screaming the lyrics to each other, one song after another. thank god they live alone now, because otherwise, mika might have come out and drop kicked them into next week. the downstairs neighbors still may have a few choice words for them, but he can’t bring himself to care.

they dance and dance and dance, running around until they barely have enough breath to sing along. and suddenly, a burning smell.

“SHIT” lucas yells, staring at the oven before whipping his head back to gape at eliott.

“did you set a timer?” eliott asks, barely concealing a giggle. lucas starts to shake his head, and they both burst out laughing. lucas rushes to the oven, doubled over, rips the muffins out as eliott cackles behind him. help! by the beatles starts blasting from the speaker, which certainly doesn’t help their laughing fit as they stare down at the charred muffins. 

“i think we better go out for a nice brunch date,” lucas chuckles, pulling a muffin out and hitting the charred blob against the table, “i think these might not be edible.”

“i think we can make that happen,” eliott grins.

“c’mon, let's get you dressed, demaury,” lucas smiles, dropping the burnt muffin to grab eliott’s hand, “i’m taking you on a date.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! 🥺💛
> 
> say hi on tumblr: [earthlingeliott](https://earthlingeliott.tumblr.com) ficpost for this lil guy is [here!](https://earthlingeliott.tumblr.com/post/642295945977118720/stay-with-me-in-heaven-everyday)


End file.
